The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L. hybrid) plant, referred to as ‘FCM14-052’, as herein described and illustrated. The new blueberry plant variety ‘FCM14-052’ was evaluated in Tala City, state of Jalisco, Mexico. ‘FCM14-052’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest fresh market. The variety has medium-high vigor, ripens in a more concentrated manner at the same time as the variety ‘Biloxi’, and produces a medium to large berry with good firmness, and a small picking scar on fruit derived from the current season's growth. ‘FCM14-052’ was selected for use in an evergreen production system in areas where zero effective chilling hours may be accumulated. The growing region of Jalisco, Mexico where ‘FCM14-052’ was originally selected is located at 20° 39′40″ N, 103° 4′35″ O, 1310 meters above sea level. In this region, temperatures range from 43° F. to 92° F. and are rarely below 36° F., and day lengths only vary from between 10.8 hours in December to 13.2 hours in June. Under these conditions, many traditional low-chill, blueberry varieties (developed in latitudes 25°-35°) do not produce flower buds or flowers. In the case of blueberry varieties that do flower under these conditions, the flowers are produced primarily on the current season's growth that is often referred to as a ‘primocane’ in the blueberry industry. The ‘primocane’ inflorescences tend to be very elongated in form compared to the inflorescence produced at higher latitudes from dormant buds, and the fruit often does not abscise well from the pedicel, resulting in a large picking scar which greatly limits shelf life. The blueberry industry in this area is dominated by the variety ‘Biloxi’ (not patented). ‘Biloxi’ is one of the few traditional low chill varieties that grows well and produces fruit with a good picking scar in this growing environment. However, ‘Biloxi’ often produces an excessive proportion of small, unmarketable fruit. ‘FCM14-052’ was exceptional because of its firm, mildly aromatic sweet flavored, large fruits with a small picking scar. ‘FCM14-052’ also produces significant numbers of flower buds in a zero chill climate, resulting in a harvest window that is more concentrated than ‘Biloxi’, which fruits more heavily on prirnocanes.